Lapis Lazuli
by Miss Ellification
Summary: As the Daughter of Evil stands on the shore, she can't help but reflect upon the events that led to the death of her dearest friend. A short novelization of the Story of Evil, through Rin's perspective. Set During Regret Message. Violence and Language.


I know it's been done a thousand times, but the idea was screaming at me in my brain and had to be written. This is my own, personal novelization of the Story of Evil through Rin's eyes, taking place during Regret Message. **All content, including but not limited to, the characters, the story line, and a few other things, belong to the respective owners. I only own this fanfic.** To avoid confusion, I will say this now. What people say will not be in quotations. they will be in **bold**, _italics_, underscore, or a combination. Each person has their own combination.

Len speaks only in italics.

The narrator, Rin, speaks in bold italics.

The mercenary speaks in underscored bold.

The underscored opening is a loose translation of the beginning of Regret Message. All other words in the story are underscored for the purpose of emphasis.

As for the title, in some translations of Re_birthday, "Lu Li La, Lu Li La" is translated as "Lapis Lazuli". If memory serves correctly, the Ancient Egyptians buried their mummies with lapis lazuli scarabs to protect their souls. I'm probably off, feel free to set me straight. **This fic is rated T for violence and Language.** Okay, here we go.

Lapis Lazuli

On the edge of a small harbor in an empty town, a young girl stood alone. Facing the ocean that held her memories, she remembered a tale she was told a lifetime ago...

The water was cold, but my insides were even colder. Though the wavelets flowed gently around my ankles, they felt more like slaps than caresses. I looked down at my hands which gripped a corked glass bottle so hard, it was a wonder the fragile thing had not shattered. Inside was a single, rolled up piece of paper. As I stared at it, our voices flowed into my heart, as clearly as if you were by my side. A memory from so long ago.

_Have you heard this one? "Write a wish on a piece of paper and place it in a bottle. Then go to the ocean and throw it as hard as you can into the water. If the bottle doesn't break, your wish will be granted!" I**s that why you go to the harbor every other day? You sure are diligent. What wish could possibly be worth that much trouble?** My wish is for Milady to have big breasts when you grow up! **Wha-**(*) Hahaha! I'm only kidding. My wish is for Milady to always be happy._

For me to always be happy… I'd smiled, but I'd thought your efforts pointless. As far as I was concerned, my army was invincible, and you would always be by my side. Oh, I was such a fool to believe that.

I could not believe that there was any god that would grant the wish of someone so wicked as me, but I had to try. Gently, I set the bottle in the water. Even if my wish was never granted, I could at least honor your memory this way. It was as close to an apology as I could give you. The bottle sank into the sand. I closed my eyes and remembered.

We were children, sitting in the church courtyard. Father was not himself, and his consort went to the pastor to discuss exorcism. A command was all it took for me to come along. I first saw you there, sitting by the fountain. You were an orphan in the care of the pastor. I had been fascinated. We looked so much alike, we were practically twins. Even though I was clearly a noble, you treated me like I was any other girl. I don't know why, but I liked it. We introduced ourselves, and the bell rang as if to bless our newly-formed bond. We became friends quickly, and I soon visited you every day.

This lasted for about a week. I remember that day so clearly. You were teaching me to weave flower chains. I had a lot of trouble at first, but I had done it. I made a crown of forget-me-nots and held it high, squealing with glee and triumph. Just as I was about to hand it to you, the consort came. Father had died, and I had duties to perform as his heir. The crown fell from my hand as she scooped me up and carried me away. It was almost six years before I saw you again.

You were a messenger for the Duchess Luka this time. We had both grown so much, I didn't recognize you. You had come to deliver some report about thieves and a request for soldiers. It was a trivial matter to me, my duties as ruler of the Rose Kingdom had left me cold and heartless.

_Hey, waitaminute! Whaddabout the soldiers? **This is of no concern to me. If she can't handle the situation herself, she does not deserve her title. Away with you!**_

As I sent you away, you recognized me.

_But! … Wait. Rin. Rin, it's you, isn't it? Why are you doing this?! People are dy- **Silence! Who do you think you are, addressing me so casually? I am Sovereign and you will give me my due respect!** But, you said- **Silence!**_

I struck you, and you ran away in tears. You dropped something as you went. A forget-me-not. As I looked at it, I remembered my dear friend, and I could not stop the tears. I had the soldiers bring you back. We made amends, and I took you in as my servant. We rekindled our friendship and grew closer than ever.

Another memory, the beginning of the end. We were visiting the Forest Kingdom. I wished to marry the prince of the Ocean Kingdom, and I was frustrated with how slow the proceedings were going. You had hoped to distract me, but it had the opposite effect. We were walking through the Main Square when I saw them. The Prince was walking on the other side, a green-haired girl on his arm. They were both smiling and laughing… I felt cold. I wanted to go home. I turned to my servant, my friend, and my command died in my throat. You were staring at her… a smile graced your face, one I'd never before seen until that moment. The blush to your cheeks only augmented my fury. She had ensnared both of you, the filthy whore! I dragged you away, tearing through the crowd in a blind rage.

A week later, I declared war on the Forest Kingdom. As months went by, entire villages were razed, and countless lives were extinguished, all in my name. It didn't make me feel any better. I ranted furiously about that wretched girl to you until you left in silence. You were gone for almost two days. When you came back… You were covered in blood. Drenched in it. You had killed someone or stood close by as they died, that much was obvious.

_**What in Heaven's name?!** I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to startle you. **What happened?! Are you alright?**_ Your laugh was like shattered glass._ Never you mind, Princess. There was a… problem that required my immediate attention. You needn't worry. It has been dealt with._

I had never seen you so upset. I reached out for you, but you pulled away. You went to your room and wept for hours. Later, when I heard that the green-haired girl had been slain, I knew. You had killed her for me. You loved her, and you had killed her because I wanted her dead. Oh, my poor dear friend. I'm so sorry.

That act was, as the saying goes, the straw that broke the mule's back. The people rose up and rebelled. I was not worried, such acts were futile, they had been crushed before. However, I did not consider that the soldiers would be weary from the long war. The crowd of rioters, no bigger than a bevy of birds, disposed of my soldiers with ease. Their leaders were the Prince of the Ocean Kingdom and a mercenary in red armor. The rest of the servants fled as the warriors drew nearer…

_**They're getting closer. What will we do?**_ You were silent, deep in thought. Just as I was about to scream with impatience at your silence, you grabbed my arm and dragged me to my chambers. There you seized my skirts and yanked my dress over my head in one swift movement. I shrieked. _**What are you doing?!**_ _Here, take my clothes. Wear these and escape immediately._ As you began to strip and pull on my clothing, I realized what the answer to my question was. My blood ran cold. _**But-!**_ You dressed me in your clothes with rare haste. I could not even protest. I could hear them now, shouting as they ran down the corridors. You pressed your finger to my lips to silence me. _Don't you worry a bit. We're like twins. Surely no one will notice._ Shoving me into the privy, you pulled your hair out of the high horsetail you always wore and stood by the window, silent as the grave.

They arrived seconds later, the mercenary at the front. His rebel warriors seized you, and you struggled fruitlessly as they bound your wrists. The mercenary approached you and pressed his sword to the 'princess's' throat, doubtless to demand 'her' surrender. I could not see the mercenary's face, but he gasped, and instead of an order, uttered only one word. **Why?!** The mercenary's voice, deep and melodic, was not that of a man, but a woman. But what did she mean? I dreaded the answer. Courageous even in the face of death, my savior continued his charade, shrieking at the woman in a high-pitched voice that mirrored my own. _How disrespectful a man!_ The Warrior Maiden said nothing more, and motioned for you to be taken away. You gave no hint of my presence, and I dared not breathe as the woman briefly surveyed my chambers before leaving.

I do not know how long I hid in the privy, unable to move from grief and terror. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. I wanted to stay and weep, but it would do me no good. Forcing my legs to move, I crept to my clothespress, pulled out my riding cloak, and disappeared down the servant's stair.

The next day, everyone gathered at the execution grounds, the air was abuzz with excitement and anticipation. The evil princess had been caught, and was sentenced to death for war crimes. The Prince and the Warrior Maiden stood in the crowd, waiting. The Prince wore a look of fierce triumph, but the Maiden looked upset, she seemed to find no joy in her victory. As if on cue, the foolish rabble quieted. Everyone knew that the time had come. The very bell that blessed us rang cold and clear, announcing the end. You were led out to the guillotine, no longer clad in my favorite gown. You were in rags, and shackled so that you could barely move without tripping. A fist under my breastbone tightened. They knew you were not the princess, so why? Why were they executing you, proclaiming you the Daughter of Evil? They knew the truth, but still you were locked in, hands and head laying prone to the suddenly vicious blade.

As the order was given to the executioner, I could not help myself. I began to cry. Hearing my lament, you looked up and searched the crowd until our eyes met. Giving no more attention to the populace, you looked at me and you… smiled. You smiled and spoke my favorite line. _Oh! Time for the snack._ The merciless blade then came crashing down, ending both of our lives. A loud thunk sounded as your head and hands were cleaved from your body. The stench of copper filled the air as crimson blood sprayed from your lifeless corpse. There was a long moment of silence that was quickly shattered by an enormous roar of cheers. I could bear it no longer. I left as the soldiers moved to carry you away.

I wandered through the empty streets, numb with grief and guilt. All you ever did was serve me faithfully, and it had cost you your life. No, that's incorrect. You did not lose your life, you GAVE it to save the person who caused you so much misery. Why? My heart ached so terribly that I could scarcely breathe. As I passed through the merchants' streets, something caught my eye. It was a beautiful glass bottle.

That simple trinket is what brought me here. A glass bottle with a wish written on paper carefully placed inside. It was still laying in the sand at my feet. I knelt and seizing it in one hand, I hurled it into the turbulent waters with a strength I did not know I possessed. It flew far and fast, landing with a loud splash. For an immeasurable moment, it did not resurface, and I feared it was all for naught. But it bobbed back up and the waves carried it away.

Overcome with emotion and exhaustion, I was no longer able to stand. I fell to my knees into the cold water and gave full vent to my grief. How was it that I could only realize my sins after it was too late to repent? Through the regret-laden tears, I watched my little glass wish float away to places unknown. Clasping my hands as if in prayer, I sent to you my message of regret, hoping that somehow, some way, you would receive it.

_**If I could only be reborn, I would like you to be my friend once more. Please forgive me.**_

As I spoke this heartfelt wish, your voice seemed to ring through the air with a wish of your own.

_If I could only be reborn, I would like you to play with me again._

It gave me the strength I needed. I rose to my feet and smiled for what felt like the first time in decades. I do not know where this new path will take me, but I will not stray from it. I will continue to live on in your memory.

Your kindness, your courage, your sacrifice… I will never forget them. Thank you, Len.

Fin

(*) This was taken from a fan-sung version, but I felt it fit perfectly, so I tried to rewrite it in my own words.

And yes, I love the ellipsis, sorry. So, what did you think?


End file.
